Kagome, the badland Miko V1
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: In an amazing act of violence from Kagome's loving mother, said woman "convinces" Inuyasha to allow Kagome an extended stay in her time. During that time, worried about her daughters grades, she sends her daughter to America to study for a few years. When she returns, she brings with her a few habits and items her mother didn't expect. I suck at summaries, so... yeah...


Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to whoever the hell owns it. Which isn't me. Therefore I make no profit from this work of Fiction.

Yo, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm currently returning to Japan after a few years in America. Forced ofcourse. Ya see, this is what happened. My mom got worried about my schooling, and the fact that I was always in danger on the other side of the well. So in a surprising act of violence from my loving mother, Inuyasha agreed to me staying home for a surprising few years. This ofcourse with the logic that if I had the jewel shards in the future, there was no way Naraku in the past could get at them. Just as well, it also had to be mentioned that our chunk of the jewel was bigger than Naraku's.

What my mother doesn't know about yet, and for sure didn't expect, was that I ran into some very bad influences up in the states. Drinking, smoking, firearms violence... Anway! My licenses for the guns I now owned were in my wallet, already comfirmed for validity in Japan by the Japanese Embacy.

(A.N. No, I am not aware if America has a Japanese Embacy. I'm just putting it in my story for sake of convenience.)

Anywho, we were landing now, and I was nervous. I had tattoo's now, and a few piercings. I was worried my mother would be ashamed. I shook it all out of my mind as I walked off the plane however, cause standing there when I got off, was my mom. Even at 21, I still loved my mother, and even my little brother Sota, and my Grandpa.

"Mama~!" I cried out as I gathered the woman in a big hug. A tear slipped from my right eye as she returned the hug. "Mama..." I tightened my hug and nuzzled my mothers neck, taking in her scent after so long. "I'm back."

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her daughter hugged her again after three long years of absence. She had noticed some differences in her baby girl, and she didn't neccesarily like what she saw, but she would always love her daughter. When the hug loosened, she looked her daughter in the eye. "Kagome, you've changed." She spoke softly, but there was a motherly edge to her voice, "You forced me away for three years mother, ofcourse I changed..." A glint appeared in her eyes, and she kissed her mothers cheek, "Alot..." Kagome blushed a little, while her mother blushed alot, getting the hint of what her daughter was getting at.

"K-Kagome..." Said woman simply hugged her mother once more, then reshouldered her bag. "Let's just get my luggage, yeah?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded and followed her daughter, watching as she picked up a few large bags and cases. "Kagome, this is an aweful lot more than you left with..." She spoke, drawing Kagome's attention. "Let's just get home, I'll explain then." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and helped her daughter with her luggage. After checking her luggage and her licenses with the airport security and staff, both women were loaded into Kagome's mothers car and on their way home.

Once home, the two women enlisted young Sota to help carry in Kagome's things. Sota, now thirteen, didn't complain at the heavier bags Kagome had. Though when Kagome reached into a bag once they were all in the house, and pulled out a large case, which opened to reveal a rifle, both mother and brother were shocked. "Kagome, where did you get this?" Kagome giggled nervously, "America?" She snuck a look at her mother. The older woman looked concerned. "I have the licenses for it mom, as well as the other ones. And I know how to use them safely too." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, Sota simply stood to the side. "Sis, what is that one? I don't recognize it..."

Kagome gave a soft smile, before kissing her mothers cheek. "_I'll be safe..._" She whispered, before turning to Sota. "That, my still diminutive little brother, is a Silenced 50. Calibur Rifle. Made in the states, silenced in the states. Ofcourse, it's not really silenced, simply... Quieter." Sota was amazed, to say the least. His big sister had weapons!

"Now Sota, I know that look. No firearms! I don't want you touching any of them, okay? You are way to young!" Mrs. Higurashi gave a small smile at that.

Kagome put the gun back into it's case, leaving the bag where it was. She picked up another bag, indicating to the label. It was her clothing. "I have some American clothes here. Got them for my return, so I'd have something to show my friends back in the past. Did you know America carried styles from all over the world?" Kagome spoke, smiling as she shouldered the bag. "I'll take everything up to my room, and prep it for prolonged travel. In a couple weeks, I'll go back to the past. As it is, I wanna spend time with my family!" She gathered her brother and mom into a hug, her grandpa was out at the moment.

This is a scene break

Kagome sighed happily, enjoying the warmth as she lay in bed with her mother. She had talked her into this a few days ago, and she made sure her mother enjoyed every moment of it. She certainly did.

Kagome stretched languidly before looking at her mother, who was covered in the new silk blankets Kagome had bought. There was a flush on her mothers face, which increased her womanly beauty. Kagome blushed a bit, before getting up and yawning, padding over to the door leading to the bathroom so she could do her business and take a quick shower. Ofcourse, when she got out, she got a small show as her mother was stretching, the sheets pooled around her waist. Kagome gave a small whistle, bringing a darker blush to her mothers face.

She swayed her hips as she walked over, kissing her mother's forehead. Mrs. Higurashi leaned into the touch, timidly enjoying her daughters little touches and kisses. "A-aren't you afraid Inuyasha will s-smell us? He usually comes to visit around this time..." Despite her nervousness, she continued to lean into her daughter, who was now embracing her. Last night and the previous week and a half had certainly left a mark on her, "He only visits once a month? That stupid mutt." Kagome spoke half-heartedly, still not having it in her to dislike the hanyou despite her new self. "How about you take a shower? I'll simply erase my scent. As funny as it would be to watch him stutter, I no longer have the patients for it." She smiled and smacked her mothers cute butt as said woman got up to move to the bathroom, getting a squeak from her.

Kagome giggled and did just as she said she would, erasing her scent before exiting the room, closing it and putting a scent barrier around it's entirety so she wouldn't have to erase the scent in the room. She quite liked the smell herself, and knew her mother did as well, despite her shyness.

Exiting the room just as her grandfather came up the stairs, they both blinked at eachother. Kagome's grandpa didn't know about her and her mothers relationship, and if she had anything to say about it, he never would. Souta either for that matter. "Ah, Kagome, just who I was looking for. I was coming to tell you that Inuyasha is here, and is very excited. He would have think otherwise, but these old bones can tell! Ahahahaha~!" Kagome giggled, smiling at her grandpa. She rushed downstairs, jumping from the middle, startling to figure figeting at the bottom.

She wrapped the figure in a hug, making him blush. She didn't mind though, and only hugged him tighter. "Ohayo Inuyasha. I'm home." The half breed pushed her off, though it lacked the quickness he would have done it with a few years ago. Kagome smiled, before stepping back and looking him over. His hair had grown a little bit, and he was a smidge taller, but otherwise he wasn't any different. Well, except that she could smell the scent of clay and graveyard soil heavily on him. She didn't mind, because she secretly liked Kikyo, because it was useless to hate someone that was basically you.

"Give me time to pack a few things, and I'll be ready to accompany you back, kay?" Inuyasha nodded, solemly watching her go back upstairs, it was ofcourse great to see her again after so many years away, but it seemed that the girl he knew was gone, and in her place was a new woman. It was a little overwelming, to say the least. He wondered how the others would feel to see the new Kagome. When she came back down, it was only to throw something at his face, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked at the thing Kagome threw at him, finding it to be a long pole with some strange line attached to it. "Wassis?" Was Inuyasha's smart reply to the pole being thrown at him.

Kagome roled her eyes, a small grin on her face, "It's a fishing pole, I got one for everyone back in the past, even Kikyo. I'm going to teach everyone how to fish, because it teaches patients. Something you need greatly." She gave her reply, smirking straight at him, making him grumble.

With a soft laugh, she went back upstairs, quickly bringing down many other poles of varying sizes and a large case that smelt heavily of fish and various other smells. Inuyasha inspected the case as Kagome went upstairs again, that is, untill a new smell entered his nose. One similar to something he had smelled in the years Kagome had been gone, as well as during their fight with the Band of Seven. He looked up to see her struggling to carry a multitude of bags and cases, and he was quick to help her, taking some of them and setting them down at the base of the stairs. "How do you plan on getting all of this into the well? it won't fit all at once!" She gave him a grin that didn't bode very well for him or his safety.

"That's why I'm not. You are, in several trips through. And if you drop any of my things I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting the boot I'll do it with for a week!" She gave him a sweet smile and kissed his cheek, leaving him gaping as she went right back upstairs for the rest of her things. Inuyasha sweatdropped, before sniffing at the cases, curious as to what was in them. Another strong smell soon assaulted his nose, and he whimpered at them as Kagome came down stairs in different clothing and a few more bags, plus a black version of her old giant yellow backpack.

Giving a grin, Kagome took out a large bottle filled with a dark red liquid, and it seemed to be the source of one of the smells Inuyasha was smelling. The other one he had more ease identifying, as he smelt it often in the villages around the Western Lands back in the past. It was tobacco. "Wh-what is that? And why do I smell tobacco! Kagome, what's going on?" Kagome gave a sad smile and put the bottle away, "The states were a bad influence on me Inuyasha. I changed, and ran into many things while I was there, not all of it good."

She gave the fair haired hanyou a reassuring smile, before hugging him again. When she stepped away, she handed him the fishing poles, tackle box, and half the cases and bags containing her weapons. She picked up the rest, her backpack strapped safely to her back. She pushed him through the door and to the well house, "Now now, let's go, forget about depressing changes, yeah?" She kicked open the door to the well house, letting Inuyasha in before entering herself. "Now, take the poles through first, then come get the rest, kay?"

Inuyasha nodded, grumbling something about slave labor before jumping through the well with the fishing poles. She frowned when he was gone, leaning back against the wall of the well house. She took out a pack of cigarettes from between her cleavage, a lighter following. Quickly lighting one, she took a drag before stowing the items between her breasts again, her bra helping to make her twins into a handy pocket. She looked to the well when it shined, signalling Inuyasha's return. She had stowed a pack of tiny cigarettes just for this occation, as she was already almost done with the thing by the time Inuyasha jumped from the well.

He blinked in surprise as he saw her put out the smelly burning thing on a ring she wore on her left hand, raising an eyebrow. "Shippo will be heartbroken..." He saw her visibly flinch, but her reply surprised him, "He'll get over it..." The look in her eyes told him to drop it, and so he did, simply picking up the rest of the bags he was to carry before jumping down, Kagome quickly following. The flash of light that signaled the well taking her back in time enveloped her almost lovingly. It was nice to feel that sensation again.

When she got through, she surprised Inuyasha by leaping out of the well on her own. She put her luggage down and stretched, giving the blushing Inuyasha a very nice view. Something caught his attention thought, "Hey Kagome, why don't you smell like anything?" She blinked, looking down at herself and descreatly sniffing herself. She shrugged and twirled once, bending down to pick up the stuff she dropped. "I use my powers, and neutralize the smells. It works wonders for protecting against the negative effects of alchohol and the nicotene in my cigarettes. Tobacco too."

Inuyasha tilted his head, before picking his burden up as well. He quickly led Kagome to the village, drawing stares and happy smiles at the sight of the raven haired woman. Kagome was happy to find that Kaede's village was still safe, and was glad that the people remembered her after so long. She was led right to Kaede's hut, though she let Inuyasha enter first, waiting a moment before she headed in, only to be barreled over by three different blurs, all three calling her name. She laughed lightly, making Inuyasha have to hide a smile, though it was caught by the last young occupant of the hut.

Quickly getting the people up and off of her, Kagome held Shippou, noticing how he had gotten bigger, about the size of a seven year old now. She realized her mistake in continueing to hold him however when he layed his head on her chest and caught a whiff of her cigarettes, making a face and pushing away from her. Kagome sweatdropped and let the fox child down, "Kagome, why do you smell like tobacco?" Asked the aburn haired child, making Kagome sigh. She pulled the pack of cigarettes from her cleavage, making Miroku's eyes widen. He was promptly smacked by Sango.

"That would be because of these. They're called cigarettes, and have tobacco in them. These have more in them though because their smaller than normal." She took out one cigarette, showing the inhabitants of the hut the small, about an inch and a half long, item, white and brown. "Regularly, cigarettes are about an inch longer. I have the small ones right now for convenience. Now before anyone asks, yes, I smoke. I'm not proud of it, but it's something I do now. I also drink, but I know for a fact I'm not the only one." She pulled the bottle she had shown Inuyasha earlier from the bag she had put it in, showing them the lable. Sango spoke this time, "What's it say?" Kagome smacked her face, blushing a little.

"Sorry, it says Wild Turkey. It's an American brand of alchohol. Very strong, and so I have these." She then pulled out tiny glass cups, "Shot glasses. Made specifically for alchohol, like sake dishes, but not." She set the bottle down, looking to the fishing poles leaning against the wall of the hut. "I brought fishing poles for everyone, because I'm going to teach you all how to fish. Moreso Inuyasha though, because it will teach patience and he needs some badly. Unless he's made a significant emotional leap while I was gone?" She raised an eyebrow, happy that she was able to distract the others from her smoking.

Or at least she thought so anyway. Kikyo, the occupant who had caught Inuyasha's smile, spoke up. "He has not. But tell me, how is it your breath does not smell of these, sig-are-ettes?" Kagome sweatdropped, "It's cigarettes. And my breath doesn't smell like them because I use my Miko powers to neutralize the effects, from bad breath and teeth, to lung problems and rotting body parts." Shippou was worried though, he heard rotting body parts and teared up. Kagome was quick to passify him, showing him her glowing mouth. Kikyo saw this and was interested, having not known that a Miko's powers could be used in such a way.

Teaching her friends how to fish had quickly turned into a village wide spectical, and as it turned out, Inuyasha needed it more than she thought. He would consistantly cast his line after learning how to do it correctly, and then pull it right back in a few moments later. Kagome had to be held back before she could clock him on the head, and Kikyo was quick to calm the equally angry Inuyasha. It changed quickly when Kagome stalked to Kaede's hut and returned with one of her many cases, the ones Inuyasha knew smelled like gun powder, if different in many ways. Different or not, it still made him nervous when she glared at him.

She then smirked, scareing her friends into stiffness as she opened the case and pulled out what looked like a strange shaped object, black in color and metal, it seemed. Kagome held it snuggly in her right hand, her index finger cradeling... a trigger! They recognized at least that small device from the few times shogunate soldiers had come to speak with Inuyasha. When she aimed the object at Inuyasha, he was quick to jump out of the way as she pulled the trigger, a very loud BANG! ringing out and apparently Inuyasha didn't get out of the way quick enough, a hole being blasted in his left ear, making him whimper.

"It's just a flesh wound! Quit whining you whimp!" She was quickly tackled by Sango, Miroku, and a few of the village men. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sesshomaru's sensative hearing picked up a loud bang, and he turned his head sharply towards it. He recognized it faintly as the report of one of the humans guns, though also very different. Wondering why one was going off in his lands, he stood from his seat, drawing curious stares from his lunch guests. "Is something the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Said Daiyoukai simply nodded once, but otherwise ignored the question of his vassal.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said, before infact doing so.

Back at the village, Kagome had finally calmed down and was treating Inuyasha's new ear hole. She still hadn't managed to steal back her gun, since it was in Miroku's robes, but she had a plan for that. For now, she soothed the hole in Inuyasha's ear, before putting a gold ring in it, for style. That done, she turned to Miroku and cracked her knuckles, making him sweat. She reached between her legs, making him blush, and Kikyo cover Inuyasha's eyes, and when she pulled her hand out, it was grasping a small green ball of some sorts. It was metal, and had a circular pin and a lever of some kind.

Kagome pulled the pin, keeping the lever pulled flush against the object. "Miroku~, give me my gun please?" The monk stammered as he kept his eyes on the object in his friends hand, "Wh-what's that? Lady Kagome?" Said woman simply looked at the thing in her hand, holding it up, "Oh, this? Oh~ Nothing much. It's called a grenade, and that little pin I pulled out was very important." She pushed the grenade into Miroku's hands, making him keep the lever on it pulled against it. "Make sure you keep this bit here pulled against the body of the grenade, or you'll go boom~!" She giggled and reached into the mans robes. He was pale and sweating, not even noticing that a beautiful womans hands were in his robes due to the apparently deadly object in his hands.

When she retrieved her gun, she hugged it and reached behind her, putting it behind her and under her clothes near her ass. That done, she looked at Miroku and spoke, "You can let it go now Miroku, it's a dud~." The look she got could melt a lesser person, she just shrugged it off. She held her hand out for the grenade, but just to spite her, Miroku tossed it out of the hut. Kagome went white, before running after it, making Miroku go white as well, followed by Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kaede was sleeping.

They got outside in time to see a white clad figure picking up the errent grenade. They all instantly recognized the figure, and Kagome cried out, "Sesshomaru No!" Before she callously snatched it from his hand and tossed it into the air, not carring about the glare now being sent at her. It was quickly forgotten by the glarer as well when the object he had so curiously picked up exploded violently, the shockwave drawing a yowl of pain from Inuyasha and a grunt of agony from Sesshomaru. Miroku was hyperventilating, and Sango and Shippou were running towards them. "Are you crazy Lady Kagome! I could have died!" Yelled Miroku, flailing his arms at the woman.

Kagome scratched the back of her head, sweatdropping as she apologized to Miroku. "Well it's not like I expected you to throw it like that, I mean, it takes several seconds for it to explode, I wouldn't have let you blow up." She patted his head, but when he still glared at her, she took his hand and put it to her right breast. He fainted, and she licked her lips, turning to give the others the peace sign. Sesshomaru strode over to her, drawing her gaze, "Girl, tell me what that was. Now." Kagome simply raised an eyebrow, looking over to Inuyasha, Sango off to the side with Shippou trying to revive Miroku.

"It was a grenade. No you cannot have any, no I will not tell you how to build them, no I will not make them for you, and not even your unnatural beauty will persuade me, you sexy, sexy demon." She nodded her head and made to walk back to Kaede's hut so she could put her pistol back in it's case. Sesshomaru growled and placed a hand roughly on her shoulder, turning her forcefully. In an instant, Kagome had the gun from under her clothing and pointed under Sesshomaru's chin. Just as quickly Inuyasha had her in a master lock, bringing her away from his half-brother. "Kagome are you crazy!" She struggled against him, though it seemed she was having fun.

"Don't make me take that thing again!" Kagome stopped struggling and gave the best 'kicked puppy' pout she could. "I'll be good!" Inuyasha hesitantly let her go, and she put her gun away, stowing it somewhere between her legs this time. Miroku, who had just woken up from Kagome's last 'assault' saw it, and promptly fainted again. "What do you want, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagome, smoothing out her clothes and giving a tiny bow. "Girl you have tried my patience. I am only in a place such as this to investigate the report of on of your human weapons, a gun. I would like to know what one was doing here and why it was being used in my lands."

Kagome nodded, a hand to her chin as if in curiousity. "That would have been me. I got irritated while trying to teach Inuyasha how to fish and... I may have shot at him." She blushed a little and scratched at the back of her head, she then pulled said hanyou down by the ear, and pointed out the hole in his left one. It was closing already, but the ring in it would ensure it didn't close all the way. "It was an accident really, he just has no patients!" She tweaked Inuyasha's ear before Kikyo could steal him away from her.

Sesshomaru was growling a little at her, and Kagome surprised everyone by growling right back. "I actually have a gift for you Sesshomaru-sama, something to help with the firearms of todays humans. It will be really usefull since all they use is iron balls." She reached into her cleavage, making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow, though he did descreatly look, not that he would admit it to anyone, even himself. When she brought her hand back out, she held a small metal object, pointed at one end and flat at the other. "This isn't the gift, just an example. Today's gunman use guns that only fire small iron spheres, but this is a bullet made from where I come from. Very different from today, and no chance of misfires or wet ammo. This is because the gunpowder used for it is all encased in the shell."

She went inside the hut, and when she came out she was carrying what looked like a thick white shirt. "This is the gift. It is made out of a material called Kevlar, and a bullet will not pierce it. That isn't to say it won't hurt still, but it will not pierce through." She tossed it to him, and he caught it. Kagome brought her other hand out from behind her and showed she was carrying a fishing pole, not that Sesshomaru knew what it was. "This is for both you, and little Rin. I figured with your mass of patience, you could teach her how to fish. I also figured you would be infinitely better at it than Inuyasha is anyway." She gave a small amused look at the now sulking Hanyou, before looking back at Sesshomaru, who was now holding both the shirt and pole.

"I apologize for my earlier actions Sesshomaru-sama, it was not my intentions to anger you. Inuyasha, yes, you? Not so much. I already know Inuyasha won't kill me, and I won't kill him. You however... I'm not so sure you wouldn't kill me on the principle of me being human." She gave a small bow, surprising Sesshomaru. He gave her a simple nod, "You will show me how to use this item you have given me to fish with." He spoke, and it wasn't a question. Kagome nodded, putting a hand to her chin, "Would you mind if I visited your home? From what I understand, Rin should be the only human in your home. I'd like to spend some time with her, and teach her for a while, women don't get much of an education here and I want to fix that. Education shouldn't be restricted to men and nobles."

This got Sesshomaru's attention, "You are educated?" This was a question, but not a terribly inquisitive one. Nonetheless, it was a question, so Kagome answered. "Yes. I am very educated infact. I would like to pass some of my knowledge off to the general populace sometime, but for now, I can settle for Rin as none of my friends have shown an interests." She pouted at that, though it was slight and unseen to all but Sesshomaru who noticed it instantly. "What do you wish to teach Rin? I would like to know what exactly it is that you yourself are educated on."

Kagome thought for a moment, "Well, I thought I'd teach her some math, reading and writing, some herbology. If you would permit, I would teach her how to make medicine and poison. Usually, it seems, if a human made poison does show up, it's only one kind, but with multiple uses. I will teach her multiple kinds that at most have two uses. Ofcourse that knowledge will come with proper antidotes." Sesshomaru nodded, "Instead of poisons, teach her to hunt, and protect herself. It is troublesome depending on Jaken to defend her while I am away." Kagome nodded at the statement, "Very well. You know, you've become calmer, less violent. You will be a great ruler indeed." She smiled, and with that she went to get some stuff from inside Kaede's hut, making sure to give the old woman a hug on her way out.

She turned to her friends as she stood near Sesshomaru, smiling brightly, "Well, I suggest you guys camp out somewhere closer to Sesshomaru's home. Preferably somewhere near water, because I'm still teaching you all how to fish as well." Inuyasha perked at this, stepping forward, leaning down to whisper in the womans ear. "Kagome, what are you going to do while you're there? You're new attitue doesn't seem like the best to have while in the presence of my full demon half-brother. I hate saying this but his senses are better than mine, if you smoke while there, alot of demons are going to be offended." Kagome sweatdropped at that, suddenly remembering that fact. Both were unaware that Sesshomaru could infact hear them. "Don't worry, I'll purify the smell before it leave my mouth. I'll be like you, frequently blowing smoke."

Her grin made Inuyasha fume a bit, as he had learned that analogy from Kagome's mother. He simply huffed and walked away, being comforted by Kikyo. "Sesshomaru, please make your way to your home. I'll follow your general direction and hike my way there. I could use the workout anyway." The Daiyoukai nodded, simply turning and leaving. Kagome, however, took one look at the direction the Daiyoukai was going and went back into Kaede's hut. "I'm going to get changed real quick, Kikyo! Come with me for a moment." Kikyo looked at her suspiciously, and was quickly taken by the hand and dragged along.

A barrier was put up around the hut that seemed to even reject Miroku and Sango, and that surprised them. Inuyasha pounded on it, irritated that he didn't know what Kagome was doing. They all heard a femenin cry from the hut, before it went silent. The tone of the cry made them all blush, and Shippou's entire face was red. Then, almost as suddenly as it came, the barrier went down, and Kikyo came rushing out to barrel into Inuyasha. Kagome came out wearing clothing made to blend in with the surrounding forest, which made her friends blink, before Inuyasha growled for a moment. "What did you do Kagome? Kikyo no longer smells like clay and graveyard soil."

Kagome gave him a thumbs up, "I switched her soul to a different body, one I actually brought with me in my backpack. It's artificial, so she'll have a little trouble controlling some bodily functions for a while, but deal with it for a while, she'll need all of your support to get used to her new body. I don't want her stressed, and I don't want her fighting till she can move properly! Now, when you all make your way deeper into the west, I want you to bring everything I leave except the empty cases, okay?" And with that, she went back inside the hut, coming back out with a smaller backpack than her usual one, this one having a tube on it that looked like it could extend up to her mouth. Slung over her shoulder, was what looked like a metal tube with a flared out end and an open end; on either side of the item near the open end, were six small red tubes. In her hands was a large metal tube placed in a larger wooden base with a cylinder ontop of it; what both metal items had in common was that they both had triggers. Lastly, strapped to the small of her back was either a large knife or a small tanto, they couldn't tell.

"What are you wearing Kagome? And what are those strange items you have there?" Spoke Sango, curious as to what her friend was wearing. "These are called fatigues. I've got a Guille Suit I'm going to be wearing as well but I'll wait till I'm in the forest to put that on. And these items are guns from my time. One is for close range, and the closer the better for it, while the long one I'm holding right now is for very long ranges. Respectively, they are a shotgun and a sniper rifle; an M1014, and a WA2000. They are not supposed to exist in this time, so like I told Sesshomaru, I will not share them or the knowledge of their making, nor will I maked them myself. They stay with me, and I will seriously shoot anyone trying to take one. Now, more in ways of information, the gun I shot Inuyasha with was called a CZ75, and I have also..." She reached under her shirt, making the others blush before she pulled out the gun she shot Inuyasha with, and two others. Where as the CZ75 was all black, the second gun had a brown panel on either side of the place she held it at, "This is an M1911, less ammo then the CZ75, but reloads faster."

The last gun she held, after putting the other ones away, was larger than the other two. It's basic shape was the same, but more defined. Starting the metal was a large circular object, leading to a large metal tube. "This is a 44. Magnum, customized for me by a friend. It is very powerful, shooting large rounds with hollow point or armor piercing rounds. Unfortunately, it only holds about six at a time, but there is a speed loader for ease of use." She quickly stowed it back under her clothing, strapping her sniper rifle across her back with her shot gun. "I will be fine while I'm traveling, so you all go, okay? I've left some weapons for you that you may use, for they are more appropriate for this time period."

That said, Kagome began her treck into the woulds in the general direction Sesshomaru left in. Her friends watched her leave till they could no longer see her, before heading inside Kaede's hut. There, they did indeed find new weapons. There was a large white stylized bow for Kikyo (Divine Canon from Tales of Vesperia, do not own.), a large but light halberd for Miroku, a dagger and bag of small assorted bombs for Shippou along with flint rings to easily light said bombs. Sango got a strange weapon, a large metal ring, bladed all the way around on the outside, and Inuyasha didn't get one. "Where did she hide all these?" Spoke the red wearing Hanyou, curiousity in his voice.

Meanwhile, with Kagome, she was already deep in the forest, moving along the forest floor slowly, blending in with her surroundings. Little did she know, that she was on a collision course with a spunky red haired wolf demoness.


End file.
